


I May Have Gotten Carried Away

by iam_spock (FanficbyLee)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mirror Universe, Murder, Violence, aos mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/iam_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is ordered to Starfleet Medical where he runs into an old enemy, the doctor that tortured him as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Have Gotten Carried Away

Dr. Austin leaned over the bio-bed, thin lips drawn into a cold smile as he slipped the long needle into Spock’s arm. The half-Vulcan steeled himself for the cold, acidic sting as the slender needle pieced his flesh. He had been there before, was familiar with the pain. He had endured it twice a year for the past seven years of his life. In his first year of life he had been at the doctor’s mercy monthly. He held his breath and watched while the human doctor took six vials of his green blood. 

No words of comfort were spoken. In many ways the man was more Vulcan than Spock’s father there were no words of kindness, encouragement or a simple question for his patient’s well-being. Spock was an experiment—nothing more—nothing less. The first successful Vulcan/human hybrid child to survive and prosper and Dr. Austin had many ideas on how to use that knowledge. 

Twenty-Five years and sixteen light years later –

Commander Spock had answered the summons, reporting to the educational hospital at Starfleet Headquarters. He was not ill. The constant troubles he had experienced as a child had been outgrown with time. He’d had no need for vitamins, inoculations or other drugs to function and flourish. By the time he was twelve, he’d stopped seeing Dr. Austin, because he no longer needed his attention to survive. 

Being summoned to medical set his teeth on edge. He hated doctors with good reason. He’d been a lab rat from the best family on Vulcan, and while they’d treated him like the little prince in the waiting rooms, they’d treated him like property to do with as they pleased when he was out of his parents’ sight. Spock never told anyone about his treatment. He’d assumed that it was normal and necessary. But as an adult he wanted nothing to do with it. 

He tucked his hat under his arm when he entered the office he’d been summoned to, and his breath caught, lungs tightening at the sight of Dr. Austin looking out the window down at the plaza. The man’s head was shaved smooth and reflected the lights of the ceiling. “Ah Spock, thank you for coming so quickly. I have plans for you.” 

“Plans?” Spock had plans of his own, and none of them had anything to do with this man and his tests. “I must assure you that I am in perfect health. I have no need of your services.” 

Austin laughed. Spock had never heard the sound before, and it made his skin crawl with dread. “Your needs don’t matter. I made you for some reason I have been unable to recreate you. In all the years that have passed since I helped your mother and father breed and helped you reach puberty, I have only succeeded two more times. That’s not acceptable.” 

“I am afraid that I am much too busy with my duties here at Starfleet to partake of your experiments, doctor. I am not the willing victim that I was as a child. Should you wish to see my medical records, you have my permission.” 

“I don’t need your permission, Spock. It was even easier now that you’re a member of Starfleet. I can take anything from you that I want. It would be better if you cooperated, but should you choose not to, I will be forced to have you removed from active duty and brought to me. Is that what you want?” Austin asked as he walked over to Spock. “Shall we begin?” 

***

Spock was out of breath, on his knees beside Dr. Austin’s body. Still warm red blood was soaking into the carpet and the knees of Spock’s uniform. His hands were coated in it as was his dagger. Sixteen stab wounds pierced the doctor’s chest; his lips were stained with a froth of blood, sightless gray eyes staring at the ceiling. Spock’s hand trembled, and the Vulcan wanted desperately to keep stabbing the corpse. “Sixteen. I still owe you 140 more wounds, doctor.”


End file.
